


I Loved Him When I Left Him

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I Loved Him When I Left Him, New York I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: „Ich bin nicht wegen dir zurückgekommen.“ Meilenweit weg von seinen grünen Augen und seinem hilflosen Lächeln war es leicht gewesen sich das einzureden. Sie hatte vergessen wie es war, wenn sie zusammen waren. Und sie hatte vergessen wie Blair war.  Serena in New York. Quasi canongetreu. Episode 1x1.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 2





	I Loved Him When I Left Him

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu "Havanna" by Camila Cabello.

**I loved him when I left him**

  
  
„Ich bin nicht wegen dir zurückgekommen.“ Meilenweit weg von seinen grünen Augen und seinem hilflosen Lächeln war es leicht gewesen sich das einzureden. Sie hatte vergessen wie es war, wenn sie zusammen waren. Und sie hatte vergessen wie Blair war. War es immer schon so verfahren gewesen? Waren sie schon mit 13 so kompliziert gewesen, als Blair zum ersten Mal verkündet hatte, dass sie eines Tages Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald sein würde?  
  
Wenn sie nicht in New York aufgewachsen wäre, dann hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit verlaufen. Sie stolperte einfach von einer Nebenstraße in die nächste und hoffte mit jeder Ecke, dass es ihr besser gehen würde. Das war doch albern. Sie war fast erwachsen und obendrein schön – sie konnte einen Freund haben, wenn sie wollte oder mit einem Dutzend Verehrer spielen. Wer brauchte schon Nate?  
  


_He said there's a lot of girls I can do with_   
_(But I can't without you)_

  
  
So toll war er gar nicht. Er war durchschnittlich gut in der Schule, kiffte zu viel, seine Hemden wurden von seiner Mutter gebügelt, seine Freunde waren Vollidioten und seine Freundin war … ihre beste Freundin. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrien, aber sie war fast bis nach Brooklyn gelaufen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob man sie hier nicht in ein grässliches Sanatorium bringen würde, wenn sie zu auffällig wäre. In New York war es keine Besonderheit, wenn man den Verstand verlor, erinnerte sie sich schnell, nur an der Upper East Side rümpften Menschen wie ihre Mutter die Nase darüber.  
  
Auf der Straßenseite gegenüber stand ein Mann vor dem Eingang einer kleinen Galerie und beobachtete sie. Sie klemmte ihre Handtasche unter ihren Arm, strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging schnell weiter. Sein Blick folgte ihr und sie erwog ihm den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. Er war bestimmt schon vierzig. Oder fast fünfzig. So alt wie ihre Mutter.  
  
Serena war es gewöhnt, begafft zu werden, aber es war nie schön so gemustert zu werden, vor allem, weil der Mann sie gar nicht lüstern ansah, sondern so, als würde er überlegen sie anzusprechen. Erkannte sie ihn etwa nicht wieder? Ihre Mutter hatte so viele Bekannte und ihr Gedächtnis war manchmal wirklich grässlich – aber wer zum Teufel sollte hier leben? Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob sie ihre Hand und winkte dem Mann kühl zu.   
  
Er winkte zurück und sah nach links und rechts, als wollte er über die Straße gehen. Es war vier Uhr nachmittags und der Verkehr staute sich vor der Brooklyn Bridge, aber nicht genug um sicher zwischen den genervt wartenden Autos über die breite Straße laufen zu können. Der Mann war auf seinem Bürgersteig gefangen und sie auf ihrem. Und es gab nirgendwo eine Ampel oder einen Zebrastreifen.  
  


_I knew him forever in a minute_   
_(That summer night in June)_

  
  
Obwohl sie gar nicht mit ihm reden wollte, musste sie lachen, weil die Situation so typisch für New York war. Immer noch lachend sah sie den Mann an und zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern. Seine Schultern wackelten als Antwort.  
  
Auf ihrem Handy ging eine SMS ein. Blair.   
  
  
_Palace um 8?  
  
B_  
  
  
In der Schule hatte Blair sie eiskalt abgefertigt und war auf ihren Vorschlag, sich wenigstens auf einen Cocktail zu treffen nicht eingegangen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie Blairs plötzliches Entgegenkommen bewerten sollte, aber vielleicht hatte sie nur vor den anderen Mädchen keine Schwäche zeigen wollen und vermisste sie eigentlich doch? Serena dachte daran, wie sie früher stundenlang auf Blairs Bett gelegen und über die blödesten Sachen geredet hatten und schöpfte Hoffnung.  
  


_And papa says he got malo in him_   
_He got me feelin' like_

  
  
  
_ Klar! Ich freu mich. xx _   
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Sie wollte nur noch weg. Der Abend hatte sich in die schlimmstmögliche Richtung entwickelt. Es war eine böse Überraschung gewesen, dass Blair ihr nicht verziehen hatte, sondern eine halbe Stunde wie eine Eiskönigin an der Bar des Palace thronte, an ihrem Wasser nippte und dann ging ohne zu bezahlen, aber es hatte Chuck Bass und seine Zudringlichkeit gebraucht, um den Abend von einem Reinfall in eine Katastrophe zu verwandeln.   
  
Der unbeholfene Typ, der im Foyer des Hotels wie eine Litfaßsäule stand und sie zu Fall brachte, war nicht mehr als die Spitze des Eisbergs.   
  
Vor ihren Augen verschwamm der Marmorboden und sie griff blindlings nach ihrem Portemonnaie, ihrem Lipgloss und allem, was sonst noch aus ihrer Handtasche gefallen war. Die gestammelte Entschuldigung des Jungen rauschte in ihren Ohren.  
  


_Ooh... I knew it when I met him_   
_I loved him when I left him_

  
  
Sie wollte zu Nate.  
  
Er war vielleicht ein Versager mit schlecht gebügelten Hemden und einer Schwäche für billige Rauschmittel, aber wenigstens liebte er sie.


End file.
